


Tricks and Teases

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ler!Virgil, M/M, Neck Kissing, Tickle Fights, Ticklee Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickling, ler!logan, ticklish!logan, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Logan had been planning to tickle his boyfriend silly. Not have it go the other way around.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 49





	Tricks and Teases

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts!! Writing has been accomplished! This was for:
> 
> 9\. “What did you just say to me?”

"You look ridiculous,” Virgil said as Logan walked into their shared room.

Logan knew he looked ridiculous. He had gotten stuck as Roman’s latest fashion guinea pig, paraded around the apartment in all sorts of patterns and clothing options. He hadn’t managed to shed it all before making his way back to their room to escape, and now Virgil was laughing at him.

Which, Virgil’s laugh was a rare and playful thing. Which meant that Logan found himself getting into a rarely playful mood. So, of _course_ Logan couldn’t let Virgil get away with making fun of him.

“What did you just say to me?” Logan asked, adding a predatory edge to his voice as he advanced on the bed.

Virgil smirked and wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck once he was close enough. “I said,” he purred in Logan’s ear, “that you look ridiculous.”

Logan hummed and placed a small peck on Virgil’s lips before moving down to mouth at his neck, sending Virgil into giggles. Virgil squirmed under him, but he wasn’t really trying to get away.

“I think you should be nicer to your boyfriend, dear,” Logan murmured.

Virgil squealed and giggled, but managed to say, “I think I’m plenty nice to my boyfriend. After all, I’m about to give him such a fun afternoon.”

Logan furrowed his brow. That wasn’t the voice of someone who knew they were about to get wrecked to oblivion. Before he could react, run away or attack Virgil first, Virgil’s hands slipped up under his shirt and Logan felt nails scrabbling at the backs of his ribs.

Logan barked out a laugh and collapsed onto Virgil, arching his back and squirming as much as he could in his awkward position.

“Wait!” He cried out. “Wait, I’m supposed to t-ti--get you!”

Virgil let out a low chuckle into Logan’s neck that made ticklish shivers race up and down his spine. “Really? And how is someone who can’t even say the word supposed to tickle me and win?”

“Like this!” Logan grit out through his laughter.

He forced his arms away from their protective position at his sides and slid them up under Virgil’s sleep shirt and into his armpits. Virgil let out a startled laugh, tossing his head against the pillows and jerking his arms back down for protection. He flailed under Logan for a moment as Logan caught his breath, but then his hands reached out and started squeezing Logan’s hips.

Logan let out a wailing cackle and drew his hands back, scrabbling at Virgil’s without success. He tried to roll off Virgil and curl in on himself, but Virgil rolled on top of him and kept his legs pinned down so he couldn’t protect the ticklish spot.

Virgil tutted at him. “Dirty trick, L,” he panted out. “Luckily, though, I’ve got plenty of tricks up my own sleeves.”

“Virgil!” Logan shrieked, kicking his legs trying to find some sort of purchase to buck Virgil off.

Then, he leaned in and started planting ticklish kisses and nibbles all over Logan’s neck and Logan was lost. He cackled and shrieked and snorted, but there was no freedom. Then again, Logan wasn’t even sure he’d want freedom if it was offered.

“Sorry, babe,” Virgil said. “You brought this on yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! I live off comments and kudos! Feel free to hang out with me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
